The truth is never what we want, its what we have to deal with
by hollister14
Summary: kim and jack story. jack asks kim out, she says yes. but things go bad, kim runs out. she hears a scream, what will happen when she gets shot? will she survive. or will she die. and when jack finds out what will he do? and what will happen when kim finds out she can read peoples faces and emotions? read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own kickin it or Breathe by Taylor swift**

We all sat in the booth, I listened to the guys talking about the new movie coming out.

"hey kim you should see it with us." Jack smiled.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"half vampire" jerry said making fangs with his fingers.

"and half zombie" jack said putting his hands up making him look like a zombie.

"sounds lame" I coughed. I smirked after making my point.

"please kim! I mean we can go together." Jack smiled.

"are you asking me out?" I smirked.

"psh….no….okay yes. what do you say?" he asked with a pleading look.

" fine…." I sighed. I suddenly felt jack hug me tight. I laughed.

"well I got to go, I'll meet you at the movies at 8." I kissed jacks cheek making him blush a bright red.

"bye guys." I said while walking off.

I smiled to myself.

I went home and changed. I came out of my bathroom with a navy blue Hollister dress, a brown belt with cut out designs. A grey cardigan and navy blue flats. I curled my hair and clipped my bangs to the side. I was officially ready. I grabbed a $20 bill from my bag and was on my way to the movie theater.

I got my ticket and went inside the theater to find jack. Instead I found Lindsey, A girl I really, really hate.

"what are you doing here Kimberly?" _She used my full name. She knows it bothers me._

"I am on a date." I smirked.

"what about you?" I said not really caring.

"same as you. Oh look here he is." She laughed looking over at jack.

**_I see your face in my mind as I drive away' _**

**_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way People are people and sometimes we change our minds _**

**_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, _**

**_mmmMmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_**

"umm… Lindsey, sorry to disappoint, but that's my date." I said frowning.

"ya no, he agreed to go out with me on a double date. Sorry kim, but I guess you're just not his type. So stop trying to get with him. I mean really that is just pa-the-tic" she laughed while walking away to find a seat.

**_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see' Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down, Now I don't know what to be without you around_**__

I knew it was too good to be true.

As jack walked up to me he smiled.

"hey jack." I smiled a little.

"hey kim..wow, you look amazing."

"shouldn't you be saying that to your date." I said a little bitterly while looking over at Lindsey. I could see his eyes widen.

**_And we know it's never simple, _**

**_never easy Never a clean break, no one here to save me_**

**_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_**__

"Crap! I totally forgot about Lindsey. Jerry wanted me too-" I cut him off.

"forget it jack. Have a good time with Lindsey." I cried walking off. Before I could get too far he grabbed my arm.

**_And I can't breathe_**

**_Without you, but I have to_**

**_Breathe, Without you, but I have to_**

"kim, just hear me out."

"no jack, I'm done. Congrats jack, you broke my heart. and too think, I actually liked you." I cried running off.

I ran until I found the dojo. I saw Milton there helping rudy with something. I walked in putting my head the other way so they couldn't see me cry.

"hey kim, can you help me with something!" rudy asked walking over to me. He saw me cry as he got closer. His face read concern.

"what's wrong?" he asked.

"nothing. I got to go." I said running until I reached outside.

**_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_**

**_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_**

**_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_**

**_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_**

I ran until my feet hurt. I kept running away.

I stopped running when I heard a scream. I looked up and ran back to the painful sound that echoed the quiet, lonely streets.

I kept following the sound until I reached an ally.

**_And we know it's never simple, never easy_**

**_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_**

**_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_**

I looked at the screen to see a guy with a gun, and a dead women on the floor. I screamed at the sight of the blood. The man holding the deadly weapon looked up at me. He smiled evilly and brought the gun up until it was pointed right at me.

**_And we know it's never simple, never easy_**

**_Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh  
I can't breathe_**

**_Without you, but I have to_**

**_Breathe, Without you, but I have to_**

**_Breathe, Without you, but I have to  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_**

**_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_**

His face read evil. He pulled back the trigger,and...

**BANG!**

I fell to the ground in pain


	2. hurt and a lil' bit of love

**BANG!**

I droped to the ground. I lay there in pain. I hear the police come, and someone scream my name. I just lay there with my eyes open tears falling and me breathing hard. I could hear jack yelling my name.

**_All this time I was wasting_**

**_Hoping you would come around_**

**_I've been giving out chances every time_**

**_And all you do is let me down_**

"Kim!" he cried running over to me and dropping to the ground.

"j-jack?" I stuttered.

"we need to get you to a hospital. I forgot my phone so we will have to walk." He said whipping away tears. He picked me up and held me close to his chest.

After about 10 minutes of listening to him talk about how I am going to be okay, and how sorry he was, we saw a police car. The police man ran out of his car and called 911. He ran over to us and grabbed ,e from jack.

**_And it's taking me this long_**

**_Baby but I figured you out_**

**_And you're thinking we'll be fine again_**

**_But not this time around_**

**_You don't have to call anymore_**

**_I won't pick up the phone_**

**_This is the last straw_**

**_Don't wanna hurt anymore_**

"please help her…" jack cried. I have never heard him cry before. I read hurt, anger, and worry on his face.

"come on son we are gonna meet the paramedics on the way okay?" the police man spoke.

Jack nodded and they brought me into the car.

No one spoke a word except when jack would yell that I was losing a lot of blood.

Finally we hear sirens and he stops the car. Jack carries me out and the paramedics take me and put me on a stretcher. I look over and see jack by my side and the paramedic on the other.

I feel jack hold my hand as the man pierced a needle into my arm.

"j-jack….I just want you to know" I started and bit my lip trying to hide the pain.

**_And you can say that you're sorry_**

**_But I don't believe you baby_**

**_Like I did before_**

**_You're not sorry, no, no, no, no_**

"kim…save you're energy" he smiled. But I knew it was fake. I always could tell, when someone was lying, or what they really are inside.

"jack…i-" the sound of my heart monitor cut me off. I felt everything go black and I went limp.

I suddenly woke up. I looked at my surroundings. I'm in a hospital? I looked over at jack.

I smiled at myself. He noticed I was awake and got up to hug me.

"kim.. I thought I lost you." I heard him cry.

"there is something I have to tell you jack."

"what is it?"

**_Looking so innocent_**

**_I might believe you if I didn't know_**

**_Could've loved you all my life_**

**_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets_**

**_And I'm tired of being last to know_**

**_And now you're asking me to listen_**

**_Cause it's worked each time before_**

"I love you. I always have and I always will." He smiled at my comment. And leaned in to kiss me plump on the lips. I smiled into the kiss.

"I love you too kimmy" He smiled wide.

"Jack I thought I died." I said looking down.

"Scoot over will ya?" he laughed a little.

I did what he asked and made room for him.

He sat with me. I leaned into his chest.

"kim, I thought you died too. I couldn't lose you. Not then, and not ever." He said while playing with my fingers.

"jack, what would you have done if I had died?" I said almost regretting saying that.

"die with you." I looked up at him to see he was telling the truth.

"why?"

"because you're my everything kim, and when jerry told me that I had to go on a date with Lindsey I thought he was kidding. Then I got so excited for our date, I forgot about her. All I could think about was how beautiful you looked. Then you ran out. I chased after you. I wasn't gonna give up. Then I heard you scream. I ran faster to the scene and heard a gun fire. I ran to you praying you were okay. I guess I didn't pray enough because you were hurt. I cried, but I had to be strong. I saw you hurt and weak, I wanted to just die." He said that and we both had tears in our eyes.

He whipped mine away and leaned forward to kiss me. I felt his lips touch mine, and they began moving like the ocean. So soft and strong.

"kim promise me something…"

"anything love."

" you will never leave me…we will be together for a long time, forever maybe." He said with true hope in his eyes.

"I promise." I said.

We kissed again. We ended up sleeping like this the whole night.

The next morning I woke up still in jack's arms. I looked up to see him smirking.

"good morning beautiful" he smiled then placed a kiss on my forehead.

"mornin' handsome." I bit my lip.

Jack got off the bed as he saw the doctor come in.

"hey doc" jack spoke.

"hello Jackson."

"you two know each other?" I asked sitting up.

"he's my second nephew."

"oh. Hi" I said waving slightly.

"so kim you can get you're stiches out soon okay? You were out for about a week before. Your mom and dad stopped by every day but then had to go to work. But jack here has been here forever." He said smirking at jack. I just giggled.

"okay" I spoke as he left the room.

"so jack, wanna help me get up so I can put my clothes on?" I asked sweetly.


End file.
